


Izuku Midoriya: The Blue Beetle

by FireSlash



Series: DC Dekuverse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, All for One isn't the main villain, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Raven, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain is Orphan, Cassandra Cain is a Mess, Cassie needs a hug, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dadzawa, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Cassandra Cain, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mute Cassandra Cain, Muteness, OP Izuku Midoriya, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Overpowered villains, Protective Cassandra Cain, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Rachel Roth is Raven’s real name btw, Raven is a mess, Raven needs a hug, Romance, Socially Awkward Cassandra Cain, Socially Awkward Midoriya Izuku, Socially Awkward Raven, Some DC Characters Exist in this Universe, Teen Romance, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism, mentions of scars, overprotective Cassandra cain, probably, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (AU!). All Izuku wants is to be a hero, something seen as impossible due to him being quirkless. Finding an alien scarab gives him the power to achieve his dream, but with the presence of two girls whose demons threaten to end the world and the scarab aiming to take over his body, Izuku will find himself traveling down a different path than he intended. Will he survive?
Relationships: Pairing to be decided - Relationship
Series: DC Dekuverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692394
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. A Chance at Changing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to my new story 'Izuku Midoriya, the Blue Beetle.' Anyways, before we begin there's some stuff I wish to say:
> 
> 1\. First off, I changed the scarab's origins slightly. When Jaime Reyes (the version of the Blue Beetle I'm using for this story) finds the scarab, it was an outlier, being deemed ineffective by its creators. In this fic, the scarab is made to conquer and was sent out to do so.
> 
> 2\. Two DC girls show up in this fic and will serve as the main supporting cast for the fic (those of you who follow my IG account Fire_Slash_Fanfiction already know who they are. Everyone else is going to have to rely on the descriptions I wrote in this chapter). Of course, Izuku will interact with Class 1-A as well. In terms of shipping, I don't know which girl to go for. As such, I'm letting you decide. Who should Izuku be shipped with? Let me know in the reviews. Options include the MHA girls and the two DC girls.
> 
> 3\. I've decided to try something new with going over the events that happen on the day Izuku meets All Might. I've written the scene out so many times, so I chose to go for a shorter approach. I thought I'd let you all know. I can always change it if you want.
> 
> 4\. I've decided that this will be a vigilante Izuku story if the description didn't already make it obvious. As such, Izuku won't be participating in any of the big events except for the USJ (I have several cool fight scenes planned for then). Most of his interactions with the MHA cast will be outside events.
> 
> 5\. In case it wasn't obvious, All for One is not the main villain. Three DC villains will be taking his place.
> 
> Well, I have said all that I wanted to, so let's get to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

"No one was born equal." Izuku Midoriya knew this all too well In a world where eighty percent of the world has superhuman powers dubbed as quirks, it was natural that some would be more gifted than others. Those with powerful quirks practically ran the world while those with weaker quirks were for the most part content with serving their superiors. At least they weren't part of the twenty percent of the world that were born quirkless, such as Izuku.

As Izuku knew, being quirkless was hell. Everyday was a struggle for survival. No one wanted anything to do with a quirkless loser and were fine with using him to increase their own power. Such was a shame, for young Izuku would've been willing to help them anyways. There was nothing more he wanted than to be a hero like All Might; the number one pro hero, the symbol of peace, and his idol. While this was something that was seen as possible with a quirk, without one, he was always told to give up.

"M-mom? I can still be a hero right? I c-can still be like All Might, right?" Young Izuku Midoriya asked his mother the day after he was diagnosed as quirkless, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Izuku, honey…" his mother, Inko Midoriya said, trying to stay strong for her child. Unfortunately, she couldn't, wrapping her baby in a hug and sobbing next to him. "I'm so sorry!"

Even his mother thought it was impossible for him to be a hero. Despite this, the boy still attempted to make his dream a reality. He had sharpened his mind, making him a tactical genius for someone his age. He had asked his mom to allow him to take martial arts to strengthen his body. He did everything he could to reach his dream, but no one saw it as enough. He was never praised for his determination by his peers, but instead was mocked for being delusional.

While it seemed like everyone loved making Izuku's life a living hell, there was one person who took a sadistic pleasure in doing so, his name being Katsuki Bakugou. Once his childhood friend, when Katsuki discovered his quirk gave him the ability to ignite his sweat to create powerful explosions, he made the quirkless boy his practice dummy. While his classmates and teachers constantly saw what he did, no one bothered stopping him. To them, Katsuki was destined to become a great hero with his powerful quirk. Meanwhile, he was dubbed the quirkless Deku- useless. The world chose Katsuki over him and Izuku was forced to live with this fact.

By being quirkless, Izuku learned another truth about the world: sometimes, things happen for no particular reason. His mother had a low-leveled telekinesis quirk and his father could breathe fire. He should have had either of their quirks or a combination of their quirks, such as some form of pyrokinesis, but instead he was born quirkless. He'd constantly question what went wrong, but in the end, he simply accepted the fact that he was quirkless and went forwards with his life. No matter how hard he wished for a quirk, he would never receive one, and he had to live with this fact. As such, he'll keep his head up high and continue to chase after his dream. After all, 'it wasn't over until it was over'.

It wouldn't be until Izuku was fourteen that he would learn that, yes, sometimes things happen for no reason, but that wasn't always a bad thing. Especially since all it takes is one event, one accident, to change the course of the future...

0000

' _To conquer.'_

_This was the purpose of its existence. It was why it and many of its kind were scattered around the universe._

' _To seize.'_

_It had no plans to fail. Compared to its brethren, it was far stronger, substantially smarter, and much more dangerous. It had powers that could even put its creators to shame. It's kind was created to be weapons of mass destruction, and with it being a cut above the rest, it will succeed at its task. Failure to do so would be unacceptable._

' _To expand.'_

_It had been assigned to take over the planet Earth of Sector_ _2814 of the known universe_ _, something it felt was an insult to its powers. Netherorless, it still had every intention of completing its mission._

_Eventually finding the planet, it dropped into its atmosphere. It didn't matter where it landed, all it needed was a host and as long as it received one, it was fine. It had no preference. A host was a host._

' _To claim.'_

_Deciding not to bring attention to itself, it began slowing its descent, gently landing in a heap of trash a second later. Burrowing inside, it decided to rest a bit before actively searching for a host. Even for something as powerful is it, traveling billions of lightyears in a manner of seconds was still tiring. For now, it'll rest. Perhaps a potential host will find him first. That would certainly make things easier…_

0000

Izuku Midoryia was not having a good day. His day started like it always did, with Katsuki picking on him during homeroom until the teacher arrived. With incidents like this being somewhat of a routine between the two boys, it did little to bring the boy's mood down. He had witnessed a new hero make herself known while walking to school and he was excited to break down her quirk in one of his 'Quirk Analysis' journals once he got home.

The rest of his school day wasn't anything too special. It was during the end of the day that things started going downhill. His teacher began discussing the application process for high-schools when Katsuki declared that he would be applying to U.A. This was normal as Katsuki always threw out such claims, his ego being rather large. His teacher then mentioned that Izuku wanted to go to U.A, causing the entire class to laugh at him.

Was it wrong that he was sort of used to this behavior by now?

Katsuki had become especially angry upon hearing this, sprouting stuff about how "he'll be the only person to have graduated from this shitty school and make it pro" and "how the fuck is Deku going to get into U.A without a quirk".

The teacher managed to calm Katsuki down until the bell rang. From there, the blonde decided that the two needed to resume their conversation, and by resume, he meant he needed to antagonize the boy more. Swiping his 'Quirk Analysis' notebook, Katsuki blew it up and tossed it out the window, greatly upsetting Izuku. Years of work were potentially gone, just like that. The boy thought things couldn't get worse for him today.

Then Katsuki said something that made his blood freeze.

"You know, if you really want to be a hero, take a swan dive off the roof. You'll be far more useful dead, and who knows? You might even get a quirk in your next life."

No one should ever tell another person they should die because they wanted to chase a dream. Izuku wanted to say something, but a glare from Katsuki shut him up.

He really hated how much of a coward he was. How the hell was he supposed to fight villains if he couldn't even stand up for his childhood bully? Then again, seeing another person's life in danger tended to call him to action compared to when his own life was in danger…

Walking home, Izuku was kidnapped by a Sludge Villain hoping to use his body as some sort of 'disguise'. Thankfully, he ended up being saved by a hero, but his savior wasn't any ordinary hero. It was All Might!

After checking up on him, All Might prepared to leave, but Izuku desperately wanted to ask him something. Latching onto him, it was there that he learned a horrifying secret about his idol: after a battle with a supervillain, the amount of time All Might could use his powers became limited, decreasing as the years went by. Nowadays, he can only use them for about three hours before reverting into a shell of his former self. It was then Izuku asked his question.

"Can you become a hero without a quirk?" All Might asked, repeating Izuku's question. "As you know, quirks don't make up a hero, but not having a quirk? No, I don't think you can become a hero."

Izuku swore he felt his heart shatter into a billion pieces after hearing this. Even the man he looked up to, the man who said everyone could be a hero, told him what everyone else did; he was useless.

"It's nice to dream, kid, but you also need to be realistic. If you really want to help out, try becoming a police officer. Sure, they're constantly ridiculed for being less effective than heroes, but you'll still be helping others."

All Might then said something about how he could leave the building before ditching him; not that Izuku could hear him. He was too busy in his void of depression to really notice anything. An explosion going off in the distance was what ended up bringing him back to reality. Initially, Izuku planned on checking it out, hoping to see some heroes in action, but then he remembered what All Might had said. Instead, he decided to make his way to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a polluted beach he lived near, to do some soul searching.

'I know All Might and everyone else says that quirkless people can't be heroes, but is that true?'

Kicking a soda can, Izuku continued to think. 'I mean, sure, they might not be able to handle the big threats in the world by themselves, but quirks aren't the only thing that can help people fight. Robots and exo-suits are a thing. I could probably use one to make up for my lack of fire power. The question is, where am I going to get one? Those things aren't cheap and even if I decided to learn how to make one, I'll go bankrupt for the rest of my life…'

Izuku kicked the same can again. 'Maybe I can start off as an underground hero. I could use stealth tactics to beat people I won't normally be able to. I can upgrade to using some technology once I get enough money. I think I could do that. I could even make myself something cheap to start off with, once I learn how to build machines of course. But what would I make?'

A final kick to the can sent it flying to a small heap of trash, causing it to collapse. Embarrassed, Izuku began looking around, hoping that no one heard him. It was then that he saw something that interested him. Walking closer, he noticed that the object that managed to catch his attention was some sort of metallic blue beetle the size of his palm.

"What is this?"

Sure, Izuku has seen a beetle before, but what was a metallic blue beetle doing at the beach? Was this supposed to be some sort of toy from a fictional franchise? Or was it the insignia of an overseas hero?

Well, whatever it was, it definitely interested him. "I'll take this home and see what it is."

Of course, he could take a picture of it, but what if it was a rare item worth a lot of money? A bit of hopeful thinking on his part, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance at earning a lot of money. It could actually help him with paying for his future engineering classes or something, assuming he was going to go down that route.

Slipping it in his bag, the boy began to make his way home. He had a lot he wanted to do and think about…

0000

"Seriously, what is this thing?"

After arriving home and doing his homework, Izuku spent the rest of his day trying to find information about the beetle, but he found nothing useful. He did become an encyclopedia on beetles though. Did you know that the strongest animal compared to their body weight was actually the dung beetle who could somehow pull 1,141 times their own body weight. This was the equivalent of an average person pulling six double-decker buses full of people. Sadly, other than being used as a conversation starter, his fun facts about beetles were all but useless unless he decided to study the insects in the future.

"I'll try again tomorrow." Yawning, Izuku shut off his laptop and began preparing himself for sleep. Unknown to the boy, it had been an extremely low chance of him actually picking up, let alone seeing the beetle. Seriously, he had a higher chance of winning the lottery twice per year for the rest of his life or finding someone willing to somehow give him their quirk. Due to this, it was also by chance that Izuku signed himself up to either be the final hurdle for three groups of malevolent forces aiming to conquer the world or to be the one who would do the conquering instead…

0000

It was no secret that humans have no idea what's beyond their solar system, but she knew. She knew of all the aliens and cosmic beings that existed. She even knew of angels and demons.

How did she know? Well, for starters, she wasn't human, or at least completely human. She was the offspring of a human and a demon.

Her blood gave her incredible gifts, gifts that not even the strongest of quirks could grant. One of those gifts included knowledge of the mystical arts. Despite what humanity thinks, magic is real. How else would one explain how quirks suddenly came to existence?

One of the hardest forms of magic to master was precognition. Sure, some had quirks which allowed them to see the future, but they had limits. Just look at the pro-hero and All Might's former sidekick Nighteye. He can see the futures of anyone he touches, but he has to do just that. True precognition allows one to see the general fate of the world.

Naturally, magic as powerful as precognition takes a heavy toll on most who try to cast it, and she was no exception. She used it sparsely as a result, but she has been guilty of using it now more than ever. Ever since she accidentally saw that the world was going to meet its grizzly end soon, she's been searching for ways to prevent this from happening. Just because she was part demon didn't mean she was evil. In fact, she was an empath, her powers allowing her to feel the emotions of others. The thought of innocents being killed disgusted her.

Most of her searches saw the same thing happening: total annihilation. Sometimes she'd be joined by another girl, a girl who is currently a killer, but even then, they were powerless to stop the end of the world.

Then suddenly she saw a future where they were successful. This time, they were joined by a boy united with some sort of alien techno-organism artifact. Such was a drastic shift in the future, meaning one thing, in the failed timelines, the boy was never part of the equation. In this timeline, he was. If she had to guess, he had found the alien artifact in this timeline while in others, he never did. Either way, she now had hope that she could save the world.

Now, there were two other things which could stop them from succeeding. From what she saw, the associates of her female ally were aiming to have total control of the world themselves. That was something she couldn't let happen. Then there was the possibility of the boy's artifact taking control over him, causing him to claim the world for some alien empire. Again, she could not let that happen.

To prevent this, she decided to move to Japan, where both her targets were residing at the moment. She would meet up with them and help guide her future allies through their demons. From there, the three fifteen year olds will be able to save the world.

There was a problem though, despite being an empath, she was terrible at socializing. Back home, she was mocked by her peers, being dubbed the 'weird goth girl'. In addition, her powers were controlled by her emotions, meaning she had to keep them in check at all times. Despite this setback, she was willing to leave her comfort zone just this once. The world's fate depended on her doing so after all...

0000

_Its future host was asleep. Now was the perfect time to strike. There would be little resistance. Crawling over to the future host, it began to find a suitable place to attach itself to. A quick scan of the host's body was all that was needed for it to determine that the spine would work. Clinging onto its host's back, it bit down as it began the bonding process. The host ended up waking up, startled and in extreme pain, but it managed to seal its host's mouth before they could scream._

_While bonding to its host, it was able to learn a lot about this new world and of his host. Izuku Midoriya was the name of its host and they were currently in a world where the majority had superpowers. His host was one of the few who didn't, but that didn't really matter. No one on this planet could compete with even its lower leveled brethren. Seriously, why was it here?_

_Izuku was now unconscious, the pain being too unbearable for the young boy, allowing it to dig deeper into its mind. It was happy to see that his host was smart for its kind, for it was able to learn much of the history of the world. It dove into Izuku's personal memories and was happy with what it saw. The boy has been treated like trash for most of his existence. It could definitely work with that, use his memories to turn him to its side. For all its power, it needed its host to cooperate with it or else the two would be stuck in an everlasting struggle for control. Even if it won, it would be damaged beyond repair._

_With that being said, there was one thing that would prove to be challenging: Izuku's desire to be a hero. The boy's goal went against its own, and that was something it needed to address. Thankfully, it knew just the way to do so. Izuku was a follower of the laws, rules meant to protect people. All it had to do was show him that the laws should be broken and how unjust some of them are. It'd steer him to being a vigilante. He'll then see the overlooked horrors of this world, which upon doing so, will make it easier to convince him to stop helping people in general. Why should Izuku waste energy trying to save people when he can just make them do whatever he wants? Under his rule, he could stomp out crime. Soon, with its influence, he'll begin to disregard his subjects as actual people and see them more as pawns._

_It will take a while, but it was willing to play the waiting game. It would turn Izuku from a wannabe hero into a tyrant. After all, failure was not an option…_

_Its host won't wake up for a while, so it decided to use the limited time it had to act independently to do some important things. First, it coated its host in a protective techno-organic suit, wanting to make sure all of its systems were functioning correctly. Determining that everything was running smoothly, it walked to Izuku's laptop and held it up. Blue sparks of energy began surrounding the laptop as it connected itself to this world's central data-hub, known to the planet as the internet. Separating all the false information from the truthful ones, it now knew everything it needed to know about Earth and its inhabitants. Disconnecting itself from the internet, it opened Izuku's window. It was time to spread its wings..._

0000

For as long as she could remember, she was training. Training to fight. Training to kill. Training to destroy.

Her father was known for his skill. Her mother even more so. It would make sense that she'd be as well.

However, the people in charge wanted someone even more dangerous than her parents. Instead of learning how to talk, her superiors having deemed such a skill to be useless to her purpose, she learned how to read people's body language. She was taught virtually all known methods on how to kill a person. In hand to hand combat, she was nearly unbeatable, able to predict her opponent's moves just by how their muscles twitched. Her being quirkless or a fifteen year old didn't matter, her body was worked in ways it was never meant to, and she survived. If she could survive being shot at while being told not to dodge, she could survive anything.

Even if there was someone whose physical strength made it impossible for her to fight them hand-to-hand, she was taught to adapt. Knowledge of all weaponry and forms of stealth made her into a lethal killer, no matter who they were.

Japan was seemingly about to learn this the hard way.

"We have a client willing to pay top-dollar for the death of All Might. You know what to do. If you don't have his head, then don't bother coming back."

She had been tasked to kill All Might, the strongest hero to ever exist and the world's 'Symbol of Peace'. He was powerful, yes, but she knew she could kill him. All she needed to do was strike him when he least expected…

She was a killing machine incapable of feeling emotion, so she thought. Who knew that one boy would end up helping her find out that this wasn't true...


	2. The Beetle and the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets with an important person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Izuku Midoriya: The Blue Beetle.' Thanks to all those who've taken the time to read this story :-). Just wanted to remind you that the voting for which girl Izuku should end up with is still open, so please let me know who you want him to end up with. The first DC girl is introduced in this chapter btw. If you want to know the identity of the second one, I put it on my instagram (Fire_Slash_Fanfiction). If you're curious, I'd suggest following it. I also post updates as to when I plan on updating a fic while also occasionally posting previews of upcoming chapters of fics. 
> 
> ...I just realized that you AO3 users can see who the other girl is due to the tags. Well, follow me anyways XD. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't have much else to say, so let's get right into the story. Review and enjoy :-).

"Ugh."

Beginning to gain consciousness, the boy began hearing a humming noise. Although extremely dazed, Izuku forced himself to open his eyes. Right now, he had four questions.

First off, what had knocked him out?

Secondly, what was that humming noise?

Third, why was he at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park?

Finally, how the hell was he flying?

"The heck?!"

Upon discovering that he was indeed airborne, the fourth question immediately took priority over the other three. To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

"...!" Izuku wasn't the only one who was surprised by the developments, or at least, that was what it felt like. For some reason, there was a nagging sensation on his lower back and his brain. Something was telling him that he shouldn't be awake…

Suddenly, the humming noise became more erratic as his body began shaking. Jolting a bit, Izuku began falling from the sky.

"Ahhhhh!"

Closing his eyes, the boy feebly placed his arms in an x-shape, hoping that this would somehow save his life. The humming noise soon came back, and the boy noticed that he was no longer falling. In fact, he was slowly flying upwards. Opening his eyes, it was then that Izuku finally saw his arms for the first time since he was unconscious. They were covered in what looked to be some technological suit of armor. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"What is going on!?"

" _Host is displaying unnecessary levels of stress. It is suggested that the host ceases to do so_."

Izuku quickly looked around for any possible sources of what had just spoken to him. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was communicating to him mentally, its voice rather robotic. He naturally found nothing, which only led to him becoming more stressed

"Seriously, what's happening to me?!"

" _Host and I have bonded," the voice said. "Should be obvious to host_."

'First I get knocked out, then I start flying, and now I'm talking to a voice that probably doesn't even exist.' Izuku thought to himself, his head hurting from all the chaos going on. 'Well, if talking to a disembodied voice will give me answers, I guess I have no choice but to do so.'

'I am not disembodied. I am bonded to host. I can communicate with host telepathically.'

Well, at least now he has some answers. "Who are you?"

"Khaji Dha."

"T-that doesn't really answer anything," Izuku said with a stutter.

"My mission states that I come to Earth and bond with a host."

"..." Izuku was back to being lost again. "So you're saying you're an alien…?"

"Yes. Host should not be having such a hard time comprehending such a basic detail."

"W-well, you're telling me that you're an alien, and that's hard to believe," Izuku tried to reason with Khaji Dha. "I mean, here on Earth, the existence of aliens is still being debated." He'd elaborate more, but for now, he'll change the subject. He still had another question he wanted to ask. "But if all that's true, then why'd you choose me as your host?"

"Host was the first to find me," Khaji Dha explained. "Host picked me up on the beach. If host had not done so, I would've waited until someone did or would've gone to find a host on my own."

"The beach?" Izuku began to think of any suspicious objects he had picked up on that day, something that took him all of two seconds. "Wait? Are you that blue scarab?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight, you're an alien… thing that fell on Earth and I was the first person to run into you?" Izuku asked, hoping that he was understanding the scarab thus far.

"Yes."

"Alright, so what was that about a mission?" Sure, the fact that he currently has an alien entity bonded to him was something he wanted to ask more about, but said alien's mission was more important to him. Something tells him that the two weren't going to be separating anytime soon, so he wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

"...To protect. To save."

Izuku noticed that the scarab did pause, but paid no mind to it as its ability to speak to Izuku was obviously still developing. "L-like a hero?"

"Yes."

Izuku's eyes widened in glee. For so long he had dreamed of having a power to call his own, and now he does. "Wait, what can you do?"

Suddenly, the scarab flew itself towards the water, allowing Izuku to see that he was covered in some sort of technological armor. "I can do a lot."

Izuku's left hand suddenly moved on it's own, pointing to a pile of trash.

"W-what's going on?"

His hand turned into some sort of arm cannon and shot a ball of energy, destroying the trash upon impact.

"I can do so much. But host must allow me to do so. Struggle will occur otherwise and will deal great pain to both of us. Host and I share the same body."

"So I can theoretically prevent the scarab from going overboard," Izuku mumbled to himself. His eyes then began glowing with glee. "Now I can be a hero like All Might!" Well, sure, he was originally going to aim for being a quirkless hero, but with the scarab on his side, he could potentially save more lives.

"No."

Or maybe not.

Izuku's body froze, scared of what the scarab was implying. "W-w-what do you mean no?"

"Hero is inefficient. Is weighed down by unnecessary laws. Vigilantism is the recommended path."

Izuku let loose a sigh of relief. For a second there, he thought the scarab was going to reveal that it was lying about 'being sent to protect' and was actually evil. "But vigilantism isn't legal."

"Sources say it is illegal to use a quirk for vigilantism. I am not a quirk." The scarab does bring up a good point. Quirkless vigilantism wasn't illegal for some reason.

"W-well, you might as well be," Izuku mumbled. "No offense, but I don't feel comfortable going around and saying you are an alien." The boy was still having a hard time coming to terms with this himself. "People will say I'm crazy and will still arrest me."

"Such can be debated on a later date," Khaji Dha brushed off his concerns. "Host must train on how to work together. Otherwise unnecessary mistakes will happen."

Izuku forgot about the hero or vigilante conversation upon hearing this. "You're right. If we want to save people, then we need to learn how to work as a team." The boy began mumbling some possible training regimes based on the powers he saw the scarab use today, but a loud yawn reminded him that it was currently midnight. "How about we discuss this tomorrow. I'm tired…"

"Understood. Flying host back home." A pair of bug-like metallic wings popped out from the boy's techno-organic armor. Shooting upwards, the scarab began flying back to Izuku's home, the boy too tired to really interfere with the scarab's actions.

0000

A small apartment was what awaited her when she arrived in Japan. It was a gift from her mother, who used the fact that she was the lover of a demon to her advantage to secure the place.

Cultists were easy to manipulate…

The language barrier wasn't much of a problem for her, especially since she had magic on her side. A simple spell made it so that she could communicate with anyone she wished.

Too bad no spell would help her with her lack of social skills, unless she wanted to break several moral codes. As an empath, she could influence people's emotions, but she wasn't one to abuse her powers. True allies would be more useful in this situation anyways…

It didn't help that her targets were probably worse off than she was anyways in regards to speaking to others. The boy suffered through intense bullying. The girl...well, not only was she raised to be a killing machine, but she was mute.

Well, complaining about the situation won't change anything. She had a world to save and there was no way she was going to let a small hurdle stop her. Tomorrow, she'll find her first target and establish a connection with them. The sooner she does so, the better…

0000

Learning how to coexist with the scarab was much harder than Izuku thought it would end up being. It's been a week since he found the scarab and he's already discovered several 'kinks' regarding their bonding. First off, as he learnt the night the scarab had flown him to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, recalling the exoskeleton was an extremely painful process. How painful? Well, for the first three days, he would pass out whenever he'd do so. On the fourth day, he managed to get used to the pain. It still hurt like hell, but now he no longer passed out.

Then there was the fact that he and the scarab often butted heads regarding his school situation. For the first four days, there weren't any issues, but that was because his main tormenter was in the hospital. Apparently, the villain All Might and Izuku encountered escaped custody and possessed Katsuki to avoid being captured again. Several heroes were on the scene, but they all lacked the means to deal with the villain or the fire caused by Katsuki's explosions. In the end, one of the heroes, Kamui Woods, ended up pulling the boy out, risking being burnt to a crisp.

When he came back to school, it only complicated things between Izuku and the scarab.

"We cannot 'neutralize' Kacchan," Izuku informed the scarab after another bullying session from the explosive blonde.

"Memories show Katsuki Bakugou to be a villain," the scarab responded. The truth was that the scarab simply wanted to eliminate Katsuki to assert its dominance over humanity, but it wasn't going to tell Izuku this. Instead it chose to use Izuku's desire to help others to its advantage. Maybe if Izuku got revenge on the other boy for bullying him, he'd be more prone to going down a violent path. "One of a hero's job is to exterminate villains."

Of course, Izuku's heart of gold was making this difficult for the scarab. "Kacchan's not a villain-"

"Katsuki Bakugou has broken several laws, including unlawful quirk usage and assault while almost committing manslaughter-"

"He didn't almost commit-"

"He suicide baited host. If host did kill himself, it would've counted as him committing manslaughter. In addition, Katsuki Bakugou has abused his powers and expresses no care for anyone besides himself. All these factors point to Katsuki Bakugou being a villain."

Izuku still wasn't budging. "You don't know him like I do. Kacchan's not a villain."

"Host seems to be displaying signs of Stockholm Syndrome caused by an abusive relationship with Katsuki Bakugou."

"Listen, we can discuss this later. Just know that you CANNOT hurt Kacchan or anyone else. Not until we become heroes."

" _Will comply with host's request, unless Katsuki Bakogou targets host first. However, host must obey request of own_."

"Which is?"

" _Host must stop calling Katsuki Bakugou 'Kacchan'. Host must make steps to recover from toxic relationship._ " The scarab really didn't want any setbacks, so it'll help Izuku recover from the trauma that comes with being bullied. It would get the boy to trust it quicker anyways.

"I-I guess I could do that…" Izuku muttered to himself.

" _Good. Host should also consider being a vigilante over being a hero._ "

Izuku groaned. Yet another problem with living with the scarab was that it was really into the idea of going rogue over being a pro-hero. "Not again."

Thankfully, the boy was quite good at avoiding bullies when he wished to, so encounters with Katsuki were kept to a minimum.

Finally, there was the fact that in order for the two to be an effective fighting force, they needed to be in sync with one another, something that was proving to be extremely difficult.

Now, there were some powers the scarab had that didn't take long for Izuku to master. Super strength was easy enough. The scarab tended to listen to him when it came to lifting. Adopting Dagobah Municipal Beach Park as his training spot, the boy found himself able to lift a truck with no effort. According to the scarab they could lift much more, but the heaviest item on the polluted beach was a decaying truck, so he couldn't really test his limits. Striking force wasn't tough either. Izuku had asked the scarab to never use lethal force during a fight, to which the scarab complied. Of course, its goal was to get Izuku to the point where he wouldn't care who he killed, but it understood that it would take some time to sway its host. For now, it was fine with following most of Izuku's requests.

Shooting inanimate objects was also no issue for them as they were able to cooperate decently enough to work as a team. All Izuku had to do was mentally tell the scarab what kind of weapon he wanted and the scarab complied.

'Blaster.'

*BOOM!*

'Flamethrower.'

*FWOSH!*

'Stun gun.'

*BZZT!*

According to the scarab, it had several weapons it could create to the point where it could produce weapons of mass destruction. It even bragged about making weapons strong enough to be able to kill gods...whatever that meant. The scarab could also make melee items such as swords and shields, meaning it wasn't limited to ranged combat.

Mastering flight was where the two ended up struggling the most.

'Right.' Izuku mentally commanded the scarab during their most recent training session. The two had been practicing their aerial mobility ever since they had been bonded, but to little effect. This time wasn't any different, for the scarab decided to go left. The conflicting actions simply caused them to slam into the pile of trash they were attempting to avoid. "I said go right."

" _Left was more efficient_ ," the scarab replied.

"The pile's the same size on both ends."

Yeah, the scarab was still trying to adapt to the fact it had to take orders from a 'lesser being'. It simply saw its judgement as more reliable.

"Alright," Izuku stood back up. "Let's try again." The boy gave the scarab another mental order to go airborne, which it did without difficulty. 'Left.'

" _Right_." Again, the scarab disobeyed Izuku, causing them to crash into another pile of trash.

"Ugh!" Izuku groaned in frustration. "Let's try this again, and please, try to follow my lead. I promise we'll practice following yours later."

0000

"This place is a dump."

She knew he'd be here practicing his powers, she's seen him do so multiple times in her visions. Even so, she still couldn't help but wince at the state of the beach. It was much worse in person. Still, it was the perfect place for someone to practice their powers without being seen. The beach was practically abandoned.

Shaking her head, she began searching for him.

"RIGHT! I SAID RIGHT!"

It didn't take long though, for the boy came bursting out of a pile of trash and fell right in front of her. A quick forcefield protected her from being hit by the sand the boy accidentally kicked up.

Disabling the shield, she was greeted with the sight of Izuku in his exoskeleton, seemingly arguing with himself.

"I said right. Not left. Ugh, let's try again..."

Standing up, Izuku eventually noticed the girl he nearly crashed into. She was as tall as him with shoulder length purple hair, extremely pale skin, and some sort of small ruby attached to her forehead.

" _Magic_."

If Izuku had been paying attention to the scarab, he would have noticed that it had taken an interest in the girl and correctly managed to deduce the source of her powers. However, the boy was too busy frantically apologizing to the girl he nearly slammed into.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The girl replied in a neutral tone. She was actually happy he nearly crashed into her. It gave them a reason to talk.

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, with neither teen knowing how to continue the conversation. Thankfully, Izuku decided to end the silence.

"Uh, are you going to tell someone that I've been using my quirk illegally?"

The girl shook her head "No. You looked to be training. There's no reason for me to say anything."

Hearing this, Izuku visibly calmed down. "Thanks. I, uh, only recently got my quirk and I wanted to train it." He was lying. The excuse of him being a late bloomer was only a coverup story in case someone caught him practicing. It would also be the one he'd use if he got into U.A. No one knew he had powers yet, and he wanted to wait until he got a basic grasp of them before he revealed them. He had nine months to do so.

Of course, the girl knew he was lying, but she didn't want to call him out. They had just met after all. She also needed to tread carefully around the scarab. She didn't want it to know that she knew why it had been sent to Earth in the first place. "Seems a bit late to suddenly develop a quirk, but whatever."

Izuku let loose an awkward laugh. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

Cue another awkward silence.

"S-so what brings you to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park?" Izuku asked the girl, hoping that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

"Checking out the scenery," the girl lied. "I just moved here from America."

"Oh."

Yet another awkward silence occurred.

… They were really good at this socializing thing, weren't they?

"What's your name?" The girl suddenly asked him, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Uh, my name? It's, uh, Izuku Midoriya." Deciding that it was safe to show his face, he recalled the exoskeleton covering his face. Thankfully, recalling small parts of the exoskeleton wasn't painful, it was only when he recalled the entire thing. "W-what's yours?"

The girl paused for a second."...Rachael Roth, but when we're alone, you can call me Raven. In public, Rachael's fine." As soon as the words left her mouth, she had to resist the urge to cringe. Raven was what she was planning on her vigilante name to be. It was also what those close to her called her. She wanted to build up their relationship more before asking him to call her Raven, but she slipped up.

"It's nice to meet you Raven," Izuku said with a smile, much to Raven's relief. "I'm, uh, going to practice some more. You can watch if you want, but I'm pretty sure you have more important things to do."

Raven considered sticking around, but she knew she needed to unpack, something she informed Izuku about. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Raven winced. Again, she slipped up. Thankfully, one of the girl's talents was that she's an extremely quick thinker. "... Despite the trash around here, this seems like a nice place to stop at to clear my head. You look like you use this spot to train. We'll be encountering each other here from now on."

"Well, if you're fine with hanging around me…"

Raven frowned. As an empath, she could sense the self-doubt surrounding the boy. She wanted to fix that. "I don't see why not."

Izuku smiled brightly upon hearing this. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Watching Raven leave, Izuku realized something important. "Holy crap, I talked to a girl!"

" _Host must work on his self-confidence_."

"Don't ruin this for me."

0000

Like Raven said, the two ended up meeting at the beach again the next day. Then the day after. Then the day after that. Soon, it became a cycle. Izuku would go to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to train while Raven would go there to 'clear her head'. Afterwards, the two teens would converse for a little bit before going their separate ways.

During these little chats, Izuku ended up learning a bit about the pale girl. He learned that she was a massive book nerd, being especially interested in both gothic and horror novels. She was also quite shy, not really liking attention. Like him, she wants to do good in the world. However, she didn't seem to want to be a pro-hero. When he asked her about this, her response was always the same:

"I'm not a fan of attention."

One day, the two were discussing quirks, Raven learning the hard way that Izuku could talk for hours about them. Eventually, he got to explaining his own 'quirk' to her.

"My quirk gives me an exoskeleton which I can control. It lets me summon a variety of weapons. The thing is, the exoskeleton is a living thing as well." He didn't want to tell her that the exoskeleton was a techno-organic organism that also gave him technopathy. Technopathy wasn't a quirk that existed for obvious reasons.

Raven nodded, giving the illusion that she was accepting whatever Izuku said. "Is that why you talk to yourself sometimes?"

"Yeah," the boy admitted, rubbing his head.

He had tried to ask Raven about her quirk that day, but she never gave him an answer. "It's complicated." She simply told him.

A month later was when Izuku would see some of her power for the first time. She had noticed that he was always hesitant to call off the exoskeleton completely after training. Naturally, she questioned him about this.

"It's a side effect of my quirk," Izuku said. "Recalling it completely leaves me in a lot of pain."

Raven frowned before placing a hand on his shoulder, it being surrounded in dark energy. Izuku was more preoccupied with glancing at her hand curiously to realize that a girl was touching him. "Try now."

Curious to see where this was going, Izuku recalled the suit. Much to his surprise, the pain that usually followed never came. Immediately, Izuku began questioning the girl, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What was that?"

"I nullified the pain," Raven said, shyly gripping the edges of her hoodie. "I hate seeing people in pain."

"That's amazing? How much pain can you nullify? Can you heal people? Can you-"

Sadly, he never really got an answer. If only he saw Raven activate her forcefield the first day they met...

Two months later, he got to witness another aspect of Raven's powers. Izuku and the scarab had finally gotten the hang of flying and were now working on hitting moving objects. The problem was, he had nothing to use as targets.

"Hey Raven, do you know anything I could use as a moving target?" Izuku had asked her. "I'm trying to learn how to hit moving things…"

Raven simply glanced around at all the trash around her, an idea forming a second later. The dark energy returned to her hands as she mumbled a small chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Suddenly, several piles of trash began being coated with the same dark energy covering her hands and began floating. "Does this work?"

Izuku blinked, his analytical mind kicking in. "Telekinesis? But how? I thought you could heal. Do you have a duel-quirk? Or maybe your quirk is something else. But what type of quirk would give you both telekinesis and healing?"

It took about an hour for Izuku to resume his training that day.

Like with flight, the scarab and him had a hard time coordinating their actions, but Izuku soon found a solution. He'd work on aiming and picking the weapon type while the scarab focuses on firing the weapon.

"Blaster."

*BOOM!*

A pile of trash thrown at him by Raven ended up being destroyed by a well aimed blast.

"Yes!" Izuku couldn't help but be excited about the progress he's been making, excitement that the scarab shared with him.

Speaking of the scarab, it's been oddly intrigued by Raven, analyzing everything the girl did. It took the socially awkward Izuku to pick up on this. He eventually asked the scarab why this was three months after meeting Raven, and this was the response that he received:

" _Analysis of Rachael Roth has determined that she is a Cambion. Her abilities derive from her bloodline_."

"Cambion?"

" _The spawn of a demon and a human_."

"...Are you saying Raven's half demon?" Izuku asked the scarab, not believing what he just heard.

" _Yes_."

Naturally, Izuku had a hard time believing this. Sure, he could get behind the fact that there were other lifeforms in space, but the idea of demons transcends this entirely. How would he go about finding out if this was true anyways? He couldn't just go up to her and say 'hey, my quirk thinks you're a Cambion. Are you?' How would a 'sentient quirk' know this?

There was also the fact that Raven's been his first real friend in, like, forever. She never made fun of him and was even willing to hang out with him. Sure, they weren't super close yet, but it's only been three months. He didn't want to accuse his friend of being something she most likely wasn't.

Wait? Why was he actually thinking about this?

Unknown to him, Raven was facing a problem of her own. She felt it was time to tell Izuku the truth. Again, they weren't super close yet, but the girl realized that they were a bit stagnant in their relationship. Izuku has yet to open up to her about his bullying for crying out loud. However, she couldn't blame him. She hasn't opened up much to him either. Both were socially inept to a degree. Until one of them opens up, nothing will change. By dropping her biggest secret onto the boy, she was hoping that this would force them to become closer. It was a gamble, yes, but it was a risk she was going to take.

During the fourth month of their friendship, Raven shot Izuku a text asking him to meet her at her place so they could talk, her address being included in the text.

Naturally, Izuku was nervous as he was being invited to a girl's house, but he pushed it aside and went over. When he did, the girl wasted no time.

"...There's a lot that I need to tell you," Raven admitted to him before going straight to what she wanted to tell him. "Firstly, I know about you and the scarab."

Izuku froze, nervousness consuming him. Meanwhile, the scarab was listening intently, wondering if Raven was going to be a problem it needed to eliminate.

"I know that it comes from another galaxy and that you found it by chance. However, I do not know why it came to Earth." The girl made sure to add the last part to throw off the scarab. That was a can of worms she didn't want to open yet. Hopefully, she never will and Izuku would continue to keep it in check.

"W-when did you find out?"

"Before I moved to Japan."

'I've only had the scarab for a week then,' Izuku thought to himself. "How did you find out?"

"I saw it in a vision."

"A vision?" Izuku was confused. How powerful was her quirk where it had so many parts to it?

Raven softly gripped her hoodie. "When you asked me about my quirk, I told you it was complicated. The truth is, well, my powers don't come from a quirk. I'm… not normal. I'm not even fully human..."

"A-are you not from Earth as well?" Izuku asked. The possibility that she was an alien was one he could accept without any issue at this point due to the scarab entering his life.

"...Yes and no. I was born on Earth, but only my mother's human. My father, well, he's…" Raven took a deep breath before revealing her lineage to Izuku. "...a demon. I'm half demon."

" _Told you_."

He could feel the scarab's satisfaction at being right. Izuku however was having a hard time comprehending what she told him. It was just like when he met the scarab for the first time. "H-half demon?"

"Some of my powers, such as my ability to nullify pain, come from my bloodline," Raven explained. "But I also have powers that stem from magic."

"Magic?" Izuku was at his limit. These past few months, he's learned about things almost no other human knows about. His brain was having a hard time processing everything.

" _Magic is real and is used by various life forms across the galaxy_."

If he didn't have the scarab with him, he'd probably do what most people would do and not believe her.

"Alright, so magic, aliens, and demons exist…" Izuku mumbled to himself before facing Raven. "I, uh, appreciate you telling me this, but why are you?"

"Because I need your help," Raven told him. "My father… he's a vile being who takes pleasure in causing misery wherever he goes. He has millions of galaxies under his rule and he aims to conquer Earth next."

" _Host should help_ ," The scarab immediately suggested to Izuku as he continued to absorb everything he was being told. To the scarab, this was a win-win. He'd get Izuku to play vigilante (because what were the pro-heroes going to do against a demon?), trust it more, and remove the competition. Earth was its, no one else's.

"W-well, if your father's coming, shouldn't we inform the pro-heroes?" Izuku asked her.

"They won't believe us. Even if they did, they can't do anything. I've seen the various ways this can play out, and the only ones where Earth is saved is if we do something." Raven then looked at her lap. "I know I am asking for a lot, but I need your help."

"I think I need some time to think about this..." Izuku admitted. He wanted to be sure he was making the right choice.

"I understand."

For the next two days, the boy thought over his decision very carefully. If he went along with this, then his dream of being a pro-hero was basically dead. There was no doubt that joining up with Raven would have him become a vigilante. However, he couldn't let the world end. What kind of hero would he be if he let that happen? Someone could say that she was lying to him, but the scarab also believed her, even being able to confirm that some of her statements were true. He had made his decision...

Meeting up with Raven at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Izuku gave her his answer. "Alright. If what you're saying about us being the only ones that can save everyone is true, then I'll help you."

Raven looked at him, a small smile forming on her face. "Thank you."

"So, what do we need to do?"

"There's someone else we need to get. Without her, everything falls apart…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: To no one's surprise, the first DC girl introduced is Raven. In terns of her design and personality, I'm using the Teen Titans cartoon version of the character while also adding some pieces of her comic book origins. In case you're only familiar with the TV show's version of the character, Raven's civilian name in the comics is Rachael Roth. For this fic, I'll be referring to her as Raven. The only time 'Rachael Roth' will be used is whenever Izuku speaks to her in public.
> 
> Oh, and since her robe/hood is part of her hero costume, I changed it so that when she's in public, she wears a hoodie instead. Her hero/vigilante costume is her iconic hood.


End file.
